Urban Rivals Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Urban Rivals that anyone can edit. We are twinned with the Fantasy Rivals Wiki since January 2009. ; Helpful Links. * Urban Rivals Wiki Admins. * Fansites. * Urban Rivals Question and Answers site. * Future Updates * Urban Rivals Timeline. * News archive. * Fantasy Rivals Wiki ; Game Play * Rules * Tournaments * Missions * Guilds * Terminology, Slang and Abbreviation ; Collection * Clans * Characters * Comics * Artist }} Raptors_advert.png|26/06/2015 BP_Event_advert.png|19/06/2015 Valentina_LD_Advert.png|19/06/2015 NEW_Rebirth_advert.png|18/06/2015 New_blood_12_6_2015_advert.png|12/06/2015 New_Cr_Advert.png|09/06/2015 Scott_LD_Advert.png|05/06/2015 New_Rebirth_advert_1.png|04/06/2015 ;September 28th, 2018 ;New Bloods, Ready to Fight! If you'd thought that the Emperor's absence might have made the Vortex more vulnerable, then think again… The armies are now under the command of Scylla and the warrior princes, and that’s not all: SpartaK, the fearsome gladiator has just pitched up from the future… Clint City welcomes: Nero, the last firebender Nightmare! Mago, the Freaks' circus performer! SpartaK, the Vortex gladiator! Bros, the Jungo hood! ;September 14th, 2018 ;Beastly New Bloods! Get out your vacuums! You're going to need them this week to suck up all the hairs that the New Bloods will leave in their wake! Clint City welcomes: Wu Tong, the Fang Pi Clang monkey-man! Hammerlock, the Riots' hunter! Schredder, the Skeelz werewolf! Kimba, the Roots lion! ;August 31st, 2018 ;New Blood Strike from the Sky! You can sleep soundly knowing that no alien will disrupt your bit of shut-eye. Phonos Cr's succession is assured! Clint City welcomes: Ardwizz, the Dominion wizard! Serleena, Phonos' apprentice among the Sakrohm! Uuber, the pilot of the Hive aircraft! Clarice, the Raptors genius criminal! ;August 17th, 2018 ;Today's New Blood! The time has come for the GhosTown to show off their new recruit in Survivor Type 3... Clint City welcomes: Frogo, the Dominion frog! Klimpt, the La Junta instructor! Sentenza, the GhosTown highwaymen's curse! Figaro, the Montana barber! ;August 3rd, 2018 ;New Blood! It seems like an old friend of Noctezumama's is back and knocking on the Pile Tower door... Clint City welcomes: Keile, the Ulu Watu ninjutsu volleyball player! El Factor, Noctezuma Cr's absent "daddy" who is back and requesting a spot amid the Huracan! Jigi, the mysterious new Junkz member, totally off her head and sexy at that! Death Wing, Death Adder's first failure within our Dominion! ;July 20th, 2018 ;The Attack of the Trolls! The streets of Clint City are now under attack from the trolls! And their leader is the most terrible of them all… Clint City welcomes: Bruno, the passionate Berzerk member! Blast, the much-awaited apprentice of Kurishen Sensei, who's just joined the Bangers! Kit-E, the Pussycats' bouncer! Yolow, the worst of all the Dominion trolls! ;July 6th, 2018 ;Beastial New Bloods A mysterious superhero, answering to the name of Captain Rescue, has just turned up in town, promising to protect all the innocent souls caught up in the daily guerrilla warfare. Who could he really be? Havok thinks there's something familiar about him… Clint City welcomes: Porah, a very cute Frozn member! Dizzy Vulture, the GhosTown mascot! Golrock, the Dominion's stone golem! Captain Rescue, the Rescue protector...or so they say! ;June 22nd, 2018 ;Is There a New Organization In Town? New Dominions continue to turn up in town, but the Sentinel have a whole new problem: apparently, the Montana are not the only mafioso organization in Clint City… Clint City welcomes: Matilda, a soldier with the All Stars? Al Safra, an Uppers from the Kingdom of Saudi! Sir Lambda, a soldier from the Dominion army! Sobek, a Jungo who heads up a very unusual organization... ;June 8th, 2018 ;A Performance That Will Take Your Legs Out! To make a night of it in good company, Bloodh Cr's Rum Distillery is no longer the only place in town. You can now head to Stoneheart's Tavern! And after that, why not take a little trip to the Freaks' circus and finish off your evening in style by taking in a new show… Clint City welcomes: Guiliug, the Dominion halfling! Stoneheart, a Dominion inn-keeper with a pretty unusual hobby… Aaxolotl, a Hive member capable of using water in all its many forms! Crazy Legs, the ex-soldier who's now top of the bill at the Freaks' circus! ;May 25th, 2018 ;The Joust: Dragon Knight VS Skeleton Knight! The arrival of Sir Geralt has awoken an ancient knight, buried deep down in the dungeons of the Nightmare manor… Who will be the stronger of the two? Adder and Dragomir have agreed that the only way to settle things is a duel, and in line with the code of chivalry that of course calls for a joust! Clint City welcomes: Sir Geralt, the dragon knight and his loyal steed Artax from the Dominion clan! Incubus, the skeleton knight from the Nightmare clan! Lagertha, the Piranas' Petty Officer! ;May 11th, 2018 ;DOMINION full deck! This week, discover 4 new figurines from Zlatar Toys and complete your collection with these hand-crafted and hand-painted, quality toys. Spoil your kids by giving them something that's sure to make them smile. Recommended unit price: 299 Clintz incl. VAT. There's also an XL box containing 4 characters for the recommended unit price of 999 Clintz incl. VAT. Clint City welcomes: Dookor, the two-headed ogre who's a whole lot smarter than any one-headed ogre. Iguan, the lizard man who wields an axe like no other. Ghoonbones, the latest thing in construction toys. Valhala, the Valkyrie for little warrior princesses. ;April 27th, 2018 ;New Clan - The Dominion! Make way for Zigal, aka the Goblin! Tyris Flare, aka the Archer! Orka, aka the Orc! And last but not least Ax Battler, aka the Barbarian! The toys HAVE THE POWER! Made in Poldachie-Golgovine, Edited by Zlatar Toys. ;April 13th, 2018 ;Famous New Bloods Are you ready to meet the sister of one of Clint City's most charismatic personalities? Not to mention the arrival of the Great Master of Tsubame… Clint City welcomes: Star Prince, the Vortex bounty-hunter… Kurishen Sensei, the Fang Pi Clang's Grand Master... VX Nembus, the Sakrohm's toxic cloud... And Darling, a GHEIST with a diabolical reputation... ;March 30th, 2018 ;Today Sees the Release of Some Unstoppable New Bloods! Are you ready to meet the scourge of Kerozinn? And the question on the mind of every clan leader right now: are you prepared to face the jaws of this new monster to protect the city? Clint City Welcomes: Poe, the Sentinel's chief gunsmith! Automaton, the Riots' robot! Dollum, the Skeelz's ex-servant! Scarlacc, the Raptors' insatiable monster! ;March 16th, 2018 ;New Bloods on the Battlefield! Whatever direction you look in, you'll almost certainly make visual contact with one of our four new combatants! For one reason or another, they're quite hard to miss… Clint City Welcomes: Mimmo, the Montana agent! Fork Joe, the GhosTown stable boy! Gea, Slayer's right-hand woman in the Pussycats! Ed 13, the La Junta's rocket launcher! ;March 2nd, 2018 ;Much Awaited New Bloods! Is it possible that Behemoth's only enemy hails from the past? Clint City Welcomes: Aisha, the Jungo gazelle! Stenmark, the All Stars' skier! Pr Vronkxxt, the Vortex's alien scientist! Krompah the wanderer, the much awaited Frozn yeti! ;February 16th, 2018 ;New Bloods On The Hunt The man responsible for kidnapping Aisha has just turned up in town! So, beware! And apparently, the supermarkets are clean out of beer, beans and sausages… Someone round here must have a supernatural appetite! Clint City Welcomes: Bambino, the GhosTown’s blacksmith! Kompact, the Rescue’s robot compactor! Bartholomew, a pirate with the Raptors! McLayton, the Uppers’ cruel hunter! ;Feburary 2nd, 2018 ;The Great Artists! Clint City offers you three outstanding performances. So, which one are you gonna go for? The choice is yours, unless that is you're Noctezupapa: in which case, mama will choose for you… Clint City welcomes: Timanov, the Junkz's dancing meerkat! Noctezupapa, the "ultra-powerful" father of a certain Huracan! Sabotage, the Bangers' trio of rappers! Zaveli, a Freaks' supernatural chick! ;January 19th, 2018 ;The New Bloods Are Hungry! After Christmas, some individuals are still feeling hungry… Which is just what the NBs are going to prove to you today. Clint City welcomes: Mudster, another failed GHEIST experiment... Quaack, Al-Lycs' little animal, 3D printed by the Hive mother! Pa Mei, the shaggy Fang Pi Clang warrior! Silvano, a Berzerk with an insatiable appetite since his Christmas dinner! ;January 5th, 2018 ;The New Bloods Charge! A wave of liquid has flooded Clint City! At first glance, there's nothing unusual about that… But instead of coming from the sea, it's coming from the forest… And it’s not water! Clint City welcomes: Gorgon, the Nightmare's demonic creature! Callie, the Rescue's POLYMothER! Bakko, the Roots' faun! Tannen, the GhosTown's were-buffalo! ;December 22nd, 2017 ;Once Upon a Time... Once a year, Clint City stages the Ultimate Muscle Cup: a competition in which people compete in physical tests of every sort to decide who's the strongest guy in town. And rumor has it that this year the All Stars have very special candidate who’s sure to win. Clint City welcomes: Nemo, the Uppers' short-story writer! Trash, the Jungo's janitor! Sopiket, an aquatic creature on Skeelz terra firma! Roderick, the All Stars' mountain of muscle! ;December 8th, 2017 ;New Blood: Cruelty Incarnate! "This is June with the news from Clint City. Witnesses have spotted a mysterious, mauve creature devouring buildings not far from the Vortex HQ. We ask you to remain vigilant. A further strange occurrence has taken place with sightings of the Piranas behaving in a very panicky manner and boarding many more ships than usual… One might almost say that all this unrest has somewhat sidelined Cosmos's apocalyptic sermons..." Clint City welcomes: Barden, the Piranas' dead-man-walking! Ford, the GhosTown standard bearer! C-Arib, an immortal Vortex creature! Cosmos, the Sakrohm's visionary preacher! ;November 24th, 2017 ;Tension Filled Release SOS! Enters the Ninja in Clint City! With this evil boy, we’re gonna have a nice time, kid! Clint City welcomes: Chasey, a synthetic Pussycat! Adele, the barmaid from the GhosTown saloon! Absolem, the Junkz musician! Shinobi, the Bangers’ rapper! Get these characters in the shop's packs 5 new missions have been added. Find the list of Flash missions by clicking on the Missions tab. ;November 10th, 2017 ;Newell and his New Blood are in town! Old-school abilities we don't see so often are making a comeback in this release, ready to conquer the summit of Z Palace once more: get ready for a dip in the past! Clint City welcomes: Newell, the Riots adventurer! Natasha, the La Junta tactical! Scar, the Sentinel with a skeleton in the closet! El Tortillo, a yummy Huracan catcher! ;October 27th, 2017 ;Ready or Not... Here They Come... With Halloween just around the corner, darkness is descending on Clint City and new and terrifYin characters are crawling out of the woodwork...Do not be afraid, kiddo! Clint City welcomes: Jezebel, the Freaks' doll! Kruger, the Raptors' attacker! Shao Xue, the Fang Pi Clang sorcerer! Zis, the Nightmare's... Nightmare! ;October 13th, 2017 ;Today Sees the Release of Some Giant New Bloods! Desperate times call for desperate measures: Dregn must annihilate the Hive resistance as quickly as possible to ensure it doesn’t incite the citizens of his empire to rise up in a new rebellion. The time has come for him to awaken his ultimate weapon, the most destructive and dangerous weapon of all... The question is will the giant, who crushed the other clans' resistance in the future, be able to do the same thing in the present day? Clint City welcomes: Molusko, the Piranas chef's young mascot! Bose, the Rescue recruit who eradicates crystals! Mjollnirah, the Hive's last Yeti descendant! Behemoth, the Vortex's ultimate weapon! ;September 29th, 2017 ;The Hour of Judgment has Arrived! The GhosTown judge has just turned up in Clint City and he's determined to bring judgment to bear on the city's living and dead! Try and get hold of him now, it’s your chance to see him in the ""flesh""... Clint City welcomes: Nannah, the young Frozn Yeti girl! Mojita, the Ulu Watu barmaid! Tio, the old Montana Mafioso! Judge Lynch, the GhosTown clan leader! ;September 15th, 2017 ;Welcome to the New Bloods! You've already followed his adventures in the "50 Shades of Gheist" comic. Now ARN 2000 is available in the New Blood packs alongside his fellow creatures from the GHEIST clan! And he's not alone… Clint City welcomes: Maa-IA, a series of Hive drones! ARN 2000, the latest creation from the GHEIST laboratories! Lara Hate, an atomic Sentinel detective! Hermosa, a poor GhosTown girl… ;September 1st, 2017 ;Get Your Hands on Today's New Bloods! Every night, Clint City is invaded by new and furtive phantoms. But strange as it may seem, today's new arrival is surprisingly noisy for an ectoplasm... Clint City welcomes: Rapau, the Roots' forest warrior! Hans Spinner, an All Stars athlete, I presume! Rueda Buena, the Bangers' lady mechanic! Digging Bill, a miner as dangerous as a landslide! ;August 18th, 2017 ;The New Bloods Enter the Fray! Investigations are underway to find out why a number of buildings in close proximity to the Red One Motel have fallen down. Meanwhile, the Rescue clan seems more active than ever and is not just limiting itself to taking care of the wounded... Clint City welcomes: Curie, the Rescue doctor who's battling against the no-vax! Doc Ollie, a "trustworthy" GhosTown apothecary! Pedro, the Berzerk bricklayer! Goure, the Skeelz potion master! Miss Pandora from the Nightmare, winner of the beauty pageant! ;August 4th, 2017 ;New Blood Coming to Town! We're used to seeing warriors of every sort turn up in town but the latest arrivals are all one of a kind: robotic, synthetic, ghostly, animal-like… They're sure to turn Clint City upside down! Clint City welcomes: Flood Ed, the alcoholic GhosTown gold digger! Fisty Cent, the Hive gangsta back from the future! Adam Quartz, the Riots' robot on a quest for a heart! El Parasito, the Huracan Lamprey! ;July 21st, 2017 ;New Blood Get to know two explosive new GhosTown recruits… but be sure not to forget the brand new Junkz rave with its special guest of honor! Clint City welcomes: Hurry Cody, the GhosTown stage-coach driver! Mallory, the GhosTown highwayman! Oriold, the Junkz arcade machine! Ahseya, the Sakrohm priestess! ;July 7th, 2017 ;Today Sees the Release of Some Crazy New Bloods! While new ghosts continue to arrive from Purgatory, the Freaks' circus has launched a whole series of shows starring a new artist with a split personality... Clint City welcomes: Cletus, the Freaks' new attraction! Kristen Dust, the Uppers' top model! Padre Frollo, the GhosTown missionary! Powaqa, the GhosTown lady doctor! ;June 9th, 2017 ;Today Sees the Arrival of the new GhosTown clan! After discovering Tokenz, gold fever has taken over the townsfolk of Purgatory! Several ghosts have set off on a trip to Clint City to get their hands on some of this precious yellow metal that will allow them to pay the boatman to the Great Beyond. But just how will the other clans react to these new arrivals? Purgatory is proud to present: Tuco, the ultra slacker! Gus Rope, the vengeful hanged man! Victor Van Dort, the soul-eating undertaker! And John O Clock, the living locomotive! ;May 26th, 2017 ;Today Sees the Release of Some New Bloods and Their Revelations! After months of trying, the La Junta clan has finally managed to infiltrate the GHEIST organization! But Ethane's discoveries are so major that she won't be able to keep her double identity a secret for much longer: she must get back to the HQ as quickly as she can… Clint City welcomes: Tenac, the wild Fang Pi Clang recruit! Pr Priest, the Riots' inventor! Ethane, the La Junta spy! Meow, the Pussycats' self-proclaimed super-heroine! ;May 12th, 2017 ;New Blood on a Mission! The city has realized that the Ulu Watu are not the only people interested in surfing... the Hive have gone and joined them! Clint City Welcomes: Langoustina, the Freaks' fruit of the sea! Caroline, the "little" Skeelz pupil! Antoine, the Jungo plumber! Hydraereva, the Hive surfer chick! ;April 28th, 2017 ;Today Sees the Release of Some Imposing New Bloods! Rex Sweig reveals his champion today: an old acquaintance who is bound to give the Sentinel the run-around, even more so than when they put him behind bars! Clint City welcomes: Cyb Yose, the Vortex alien! Zulu, the Piranas cannibal! Mottah, the Frozn ice-cream vendor! Mortenzen, the Raptors psychopath! ;April 14th, 2017 ;Today Sees the Release of Some Punitive New Bloods After the antics of Kid Kolos and Al-Lycs, catch your breath and dive into Rust's investigations! But be careful not to slow down his work… Clint City Welcomes: Christopher, the Nightmare ghoul! El Nazca, a pretty unusual Huracan wrestler! Iris Morana, the Montana florist! Rust, the suspended Sentinel! ;March 31st, 2017 ;Today Sees the Release of the New Bloods Hal Gladius has finally turned up in town... But his murders have gone unnoticed due to a king enjoying his retirement on the beach! Clint City Welcomes: Noctezumama, the Huracan mama! Svirxneblin, the cute Sakrohm alien! Hal Gladius, the Hive duelist! Nereus, the Ulu Watu ex-Triton king! ;March 17th, 2017 ;Apocalyptic New Bloods Just as a new and wild Vortex warrior has appeared on the scene, intent on counterattacking the Hives, something terrible and colossal is about to emerge from sea-depths... Clint City is terrified to welcome: Meredith, the Rescue first-aider Marlin, the Riots' deep-sea diver Scylla, a Vortex of royal descent… Surstorming, the Piranas' gigantic marine creature. ;March 3rd, 2017 ;The New Bloods on Fire! Despite the Government's bans and inspections, the Roots always manage to get hold of the supplies they need for their demonstrations… So just how do they do it? Find out the answer to that today! Clint City Welcomes: El Kuzco, the Huracan wrestler inspired by a lama! Gonzo, the Root's genie of the Bong! Mou, the Hive's cow! Blaine, the La Junta's head of explosives! ;February 17th, 2017 ;A Royal New Blood Release After several weeks of preparation, the Hive are finally ready for the first public outing of their most important clan member. Now, what’s going to happen? Clint City Welcomes: Cerebrah, the Frozn’s intelligent penguin! Orfeo, the Freaks’ deformed dwarf! Hercule, the Berzerk's ’bodybuilder! And finally, Maana Cercei, the Hive’s Queen Mother! ;February 3rd, 2017 ;Are You Ready for Today's New Bloods? Something is whizzing through the streets at supersonic speeds!Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it’s a new All Stars' member, chosen by Eyrton himself! Might his reckless behavior upset the other clans? Clint City Welcomes: Tariel, the Jungo’s goat doctor! Dr Six, plastic surgeon to the Uppers! Daniela, the Skeelz apprentice! Schumi, the All Stars’ racing driver! ;January 20th, 2017 ;Savage New Bloods Out Today! The GHEIST has launched an attack surprise on the Red One motel to get revenge on Cortez who revealed their shared plans to the Sentinel. However, they’ve been stopped by a humanoid creature of incredible strength who they’ve never seen before, but that appears strangely familiar... Clint City Welcomes: Hoffman, the GHEIST torturer! Ginger, the Pussycats’ barmaid! Donald, the Rescue animal trainer! El Gringo, reborn! ;January 6th, 2017 ;The New Bloods would like to wish you a very happy Epiphany! After the holidays, it’s time to get back to the fray! Clint City never sleeps and even on the feast of the Epiphany, it is delighted to welcome: Icaro, the Montana thieving magpie! Gray, the Raptors killer clown! Araaknat, the Hive scientist! Quetzal, the Huracan born-again God! ;December 23rd, 2016 ;Merry Christmas from the New Bloods on the Block! The people have already forgotten the disasters caused by the arrival of Dashra and are all set to celebrate Christmas! Yet not quite all of them… Clint City Welcomes: Onnah, the Frozn’s glacial spirit! Pr Hide, the Riot who hated Christmas! Kurt, the Bangers thief! Kylorenne, the Hive’s battle reindeer! ;December 9th, 2016 ;Monstrous New Blood Out Today! Tara’s vision is becoming a reality. The people of Clint City have got their eyes glued on these three monsters... What's to become of the city now? How will they be welcomed? Clint City must brace itself for: Sam, the young Ulu Watu fisherman! Langren, the Piranas' werewolf shark! Faiza, the invincible Raptors! Dashra, the messenger of the Sakrohm God! ;November 25th, 2016 ;New Blood On a Mission From his very own channel, Dorian brings you the match between Harrow Ld and Uppers' champion, McNeal. The ratings for this fight are gonna be off the scale! And with the match taking up all the attention of the local media and citizens, no one has noticed the three new fighters stealthily making their way through the shadows... Clint City welcomes: Miyo, the Hive ninja! Sando, the deceptive Fang Pi Clang! Vixen, a rather extreme Pussycat! McNeal, the Uppers' free fight champion! ;November 11th, 2016 ;More New Blood into the Fray! How could anyone so much as dare to capture one of the Hive members?! This insult to Strigoi must now be avenged! Apparently, the Vortex are not the only enemies from this era… So, the time has come for the Queen Mother to deploy more troops to Clint City to instill respect and fear among their enemies and allies in equal measures! Clint City welcomes: Chip, the Hive's chief engineer! Nebula, the Hive's gravity expert! Toorg, a "plant-style" Roots! Pillzinator, a mysterious Hive devourer of Pillz! ;October 28th, 2016 ;Zombieval for the New Blood Ielena organized the first Zombieval, an on-screen show, to get rid of the abundance of zombies in her cemetery and to entertain the acolytes of the Nightmare manor.The rules are simple: ""Live to kill all the zombies in the stadium!"" Two unlucky individuals, obliged to take part against their will, pull off some remarkable performances in front of the cameras... Clint City welcomes: Pandora, a real Nightmare! Strigoi, the disguised Hive! Morrigan, the brand new All Stars! Nekron, the Skeelz necromancer! ;October 14th, 2016 ;Reinforcements Have Arrived! Heavily disguises, the Hive are all set to move into their new HQ and explore the city... Relations between the clans are about to be turned on their heads! Clint City welcomes four new Hive members: Delta, the scout! Nameko, the sniper! Easter, the bomb maker! XIII, the killer! ;September 30th, 2016 ;NEW CLAN The Hive! When their spaceship finally landed, four mysterious beings emerged from it. For the first time in his life, Dregn broke out in a cold sweat. Was the prophecy he had always battled against, on the verge of coming true here, in the past? And how were the other clans going to react to these new arrivals? For now, they are all standing tall, taking in the events from a safe distance... Discover the first four characters from Urban Rivals' new Hive clan: Oon Gemini Lumia Aegis ;September 16th, 2016 ;The Time Has Come to Investigate! Clint City is awash with rumors: the city's inhabitants keep spotting mysterious lights and creatures in the night sky… Could it be extra-terrestrials? But the Sakrohm clan swear they’ve nothing to do with it… The Clint City clans have started their inquiries. And some of them seem to be on the verge of solving the mystery! Clint City Welcomes: Fletcher, the Sentinels' rotorcraft pilot! Agnes, the Riots' astronomer! Leone, the Montanas' smuggler! Nexus, the Vortex's elite investigator! ;September 2nd, 2016 ;New Blood, Ready to Fight The Pile Tower has not had any big tournaments since the decade’s fight to the death. So, El Divino has decided to organize a new one that will be open to all and, in honor of their brave Leader, will be called the "Iron Mask" tournament! Four mysterious characters who have recently turned up in Clint City from abroad are ready to fight it out for the title! The Huracans' La Iguana, fresh from Los Santos! The Skeelz's Henry straight from Elektrozova! The GHEIST's Julia from Poldachie Golgovine! The Freaks' Ramath who's just pitched up from the Saudi desert! ;August 19th 2016 ;The New Blood Explosives Strange noises can be heard in town today: explosions, walls and windows breaking… Just what's going on? The Junkz have not even got up yet, but they’ve already announced the presentation of their new clan member this very night... Clint City welcomes: Rocket, an explosive Raptors member! Sephora, the rude Berzerk door-to-door salesperson! Blink, official tattoo artist to the Junkz! Friskah, the fastest Frozn in town! ;August 5th, 2016 ;Boombastic New Blood! While Uxoh and Burger proudly introduce their domesticated animal to their comrades, a heated argument is witnessed nearby the Clint City Zoo: the Piranas have created a diversion for the Sentinel to plunder a jewelry store but are unexpectedly challenged by Regina and a new female Jungo recruit... Clint City welcomes: Boomba, the La Junta mine-clearing boar! Nausicaa, the Roots mysterious and mystical savage! Ursula, the Piranas' tamed mermaid! Ginnifer, the guardian of the Jungo Zoo! ;July 22nd, 2016 ;Super New Bloods Today! With Riotspolis under attack by a host of dinosaurs led by an unknown girl and Rockwall still engaged in the battle against Ymirah, it is up to Strygia to manage the defence of the city. Fortunately, this time, Strygia can count on Lucas' bunch of superheroes to come to her aid! Clint City welcomes: Miloz, the Berzerk's mascot! Strygia, the Riots defender! Quinzel, the Riotspolis native psychotic Raptors member! Karl, the unorthodox Bangers superhero! ;July 8th, 2016 ;NEW - BLOOD - TODAY! A new mecha robot has made his debut in the fight against Ymirah and seems to be holding his own. That will give Lennard a bit more time to Rescue as many people as possible. But not everyone is involved in the battle: Ylati and T-We-1 have other objectives in mind… Ylati, the Sakrohm robot in a mission of faith! T-We-1, the glacial anti-pollution Frozn robot! Spidee, the Rescue drone and Lennard’s ideal team mate! Rockwall, the secret project of the Riots' Alma Mater! ;June 24th, 2016 ;Teenage Mutant Newblood Breaking news! Here, your faithful reporter, June. We are now approaching the place many of you told us about. And yes, we can indeed hear strange noises... Yes, we can confirm it is a fight. Can you see that? There are three strange creatures in the process of killing one another! Could it actually be a type of…green ninja alien, a red android, and a giant crystallized warthog?!? Wow, it's incredible! Who exactly are they? And who’s going to come out on top? I’ll be back with more. Don't go away! C Porkks, the result of the latest Vortex experiment! June, the fearless Junkz reporter! Regina, the Jungo ninja, is shaping up to be just as good as the TV! XU Kr4ng, the GHEIST android, makes Vryer look useless! ;June 10th, 2016 ;New Cards The foolish actions of Toro and Dregn reawakened Ymirah from her slumber! All the clans are strengthening their defences to try and confront her. The Riots are increasing their supplies of thermonium, the circus has revealed its scariest performer yet, and a mysterious creature has appeared from the Golden Mountain monastery! Oogway is the guardian spirit of the Fang Pi Clang White Lotus Room! Zera will make the Freaks' audience quake in their boots! No one can stop Riots clan member, Daphne and her machine, in her search for thermonium! Ymirah, the reawakened Ice Giant, is unleashing the Ragnarok on Clint City! ;May 27th, 2016 ;New Cards Thanks to their manager's hard work, the chaotic concerts of Lizzy's band are growing in number across the city. Taking advantage of all this chaos, the Montana are busy settling old scores while a crazy woman is attacking the supermarkets. But all eyes are on Dashiell: he's predicted an imminent disaster so dreadful that in comparison the clash between Drakorah and Kolos seems like a walk in the park! Steve should build up Buddy as much as he possibly can! Carmine, the new Montana accountant, will put some order into the accounting ledgers! Mim, the fearless Raptors cook, claims to be the best chef in the world! The Berzerk manager, Fraser, is the brains behind Lizzy's success! Dashiell joined the Rescue to help the city withstand the dreadful, approaching calamities! ;May 13th, 2016 ;New Cards The concert in the Jungo zoo, the little unidentified spaceship approaching the Sakrohm temple and the mysterious creature walking on the Ulu Watu beach are all insignificant events compared to what's happening near the Nightmare manor. Hordes of bats start to fly, an army of zombies is rising, and a mysterious vampire is taking the lead of the unholy Nightmare army, hand in the hand with Ielena. Clint City is about to shake to its foundations! Flea, the Jungo bass guitarist, completes the lineup of Nahema's band! Toris, the Sakrohm princess from Marxxt, joins the Glibon Dashra Sakrh's teachings! Moai, the Ulu Watu totem, has become the receptacle for a mysterious sea god! Dragomir, the Nightmare vampire, is spreading fear in the inhabitants' hearts! ;April 29th, 2016 ;A Wild Heritage While the Uppers are having another one of their 'private parties', Lucas is moving on the roofs of the skyscrapers, followed by a little and fast figure, in order to take a closer look at what is happening on the Pile Tower. But the main attraction of the day is for sure a wild warrior, trying to catch some dinosaurs with her lasso while racing on her vehicle! Fonzie, the Uppers playboy, is pleased to meet you! Dixie, the Bangers sidekick of Lucas, will defend with him the streets from evil! Sarah, the Vortex charming and wild warrior, has a way of acting... quite familiar! El Jaguar, a mysterious Huracan luchador, suddenly appeared on the top of the Pile Tower! ;April 15th, 2016 ;On the Hunt! While the Academy seems to have solved every problem to let the students testing new spells and the All Stars welcome a very particular doctor, two mysterious figures are inspecting the city in search for clues. And with the Pink Commandos and the Green Berets helping them, one thing is sure: their hiding places have the hours counted! Sparkle, the indestructible magical Skeelz creature, appeared in the academy! Floyd, the La Junta foolproof (when sober) sniper, aims to put his target on sight! Raoul, the All Stars chiropractor, can heal your wounds in a… pressing way! Slayer, the Pussycats vampire vampire-hunter, followed the traces of her archenemy to Clint City! ;April 1st, 2016 ;Beyond Reality Dimensional portals have started making erratic appearances in Clint City. Could this be the work of the Vortex? Or a new attack from the chaotic dimension? Two paranormal investigators are following a path leading straight to Riotspolis! And on their way they run into a funny tramp yelling out sorts of warnings that make no sense at all! Ratchek, the Raptors' crazy sorcerer, will come cavorting along hurling out all manner of insults! The duo made up of Mandy, the Sentinel investigator, and Dr Scoler, the Rescue anatomy specialist, is looking into the paranormal! Prof Balthazar, the great scholar of the Riots' Alma Mater, is taking unwise risks with space and time! ;March 18th, 2016 ;Rendezvous at Mount Glatz! Clearly this year's Hunter Games have risen to new heights and enjoyed massive media coverage. In between events, you'll be able to see a Junkz improvisation, an aborted GHEIST attack and even some Roots militants helping to liberate forest animals. But the biggest surprise by far is the new Frozn challenger who managed to send Rad to the infirmary with just one frozen arrow! Hachi, the new GHEIST menace, unleashes his killer wasps on Clint City! Tormentah, the amazing Frozn warrior, is determined to restore her brother's honor! Roots vet, Dyan, will do anything to protect the forest animals! Locke, the new Junkz performer, will set the stage on fire! ;March 4th, 2016 ;Get Ready for the Hunter Games! This year, the competition in the Hunter Games is pretty unique! This series of tests, each tougher than the next, is traditionally reserved to Frozn village members only. But in the absence of a strict set of rules, a few surprise guests have already taken part in the event. Let's forget about Sai San's pathetic performance last year, because this year several extremely confident external candidates have thrown their hat in the ring. Out of a warrior from the steppe, a master with a lucky streak and the Frozn champions, just who is going to walk away with the title? Cybil the Nightmare Cyclops, freely settles in at the manor to lead the good life. Walkie and her Gatling join the Raptors to nail you to the spot! Fairbanks, the luckiest man alive, joins the Montana for a fistful of Clintz! Khann, the proud warrior from the steppe, will don the Fang Pi Clang colors in the next Hunter Games! ;February 19th, 2016 ;The Ultimate Concert! Disgruntled at being ousted from the latest Junkz rave, Lizzy has decided that it was time to pull out all the stops. All the more so now that her lead singer has come out of a dispute with a record company whose building, and CEO, she brought to the ground. The concert is to take place... far from Clint City... in the desert... with a couple of Freaks and Huracan artists playing the first part... It is said that the famous Pussycats idol will also be present! Whether you go or not is at your own risk! Antoinette, the dazzling Freaks acrobat, unveils her butterfly show! El Mariachi, the other Huracan music pro, plays at pitching both high and low! Choko, the Web's most illustrious Pussycat, brings you her kawaii style! Gemmz, the Berzerk lead singer in Lizzy's band, is ready to knock you out with her growls! ;February 5th, 2016 ;What a Performance! While a mysterious little figure has been spotted flying above Clint City, something even more bizarre is happening at Clint City Harbor. Many of the ships appear to have spontaneously caught fire, and some frightening power is preventing the rest from setting sail! But the inhabitants of the city, blissfully unaware, are contemplating something else. Should they go to Greow's latest wild concert, or to see the premiere of Sabrina's new movie? Both events are going to be unforgettable! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's Violet, the young Riots inventor! Cindy, the Jungo drummer, has joined Greow and Nahema's band! Jasmine, the mysterious fire Ifrit, seems to have become a part of the Piranas crew! Sabrina, the actress from Poldachia-Golgovine, is presenting her movie at every Uppers-owned movie theater in town! ;January 22nd, 2016 ;Clint Wars! War has broken out in Clint City. Among the old and familiar faces engaging each other in combat, some reinforcements have been spotted as well. Angora, the Leader of Dregn's new special infantry unit, hopes to deliver a devastating blow against the dinosaur hordes. Djengo and Navi each have their own motives for stopping Rex Sweig and Impera Sloane: a city dominated by the Raptors will make GHEIST life difficult, and Mandrak could die in a large scale conflict… Meanwhile, Baka of the galactic pirate federation, hopes to take advantage of the fighting in order to acquire a very powerful Vortex artifact... Angora, the warrior princess, is a new commander among Dregn's army! Baka, the galactic pirate, joined the Sakrohm: keep your artifacts safe! Djengo, the GHEIST bounty-hunter, will take revenge on Walker! Navi, the mental arts professor of the Academy, is a force to be reckoned with! ;January 8th, 2016 ;A New Year Signed Off With a Claw In the relative calm of the New Year, the Junkz are in the middle of organizing a new rave that Lizzy’s band are desperate to play at, despite all the warnings they’ve received from the Clint City ENT specialists. And in fact, everything seems pretty peaceful in the Raptors’ territory, now it’s encircled by a fence of far from welcoming stakes. But you’d be mistaken in thinking they’ve decided to turn over a new leaf. It couldn't be further from the truth! The entire clan has got together to organize themselves and prepare a special area for the arrival of the fearsome Impera and her merry band. The Impera is accompanied by a veritable armada of creatures, all trained with love and violence and ready to wish a happy new year to one and all, in their own inimitable way! Wagner, the Berzerk keyboard player from Lizzy’s band, emerges from the shadows to detonate your eardrums! Frozn techno junkie, Suqi, is ready to battle with Tiwi Ld! The Junkz’s new stage manager, Trixie, is determined to get the clan’s raves up and running! Impera Sloane, the Raptors’ terrible chief, is on her way to join her husband Rex Sweig and sow some terror! ;December 31st, 2015 ;A Timelicious Newcomer The time traveler Melody decided to show herself to all the people of Clint City. Some of them want to kill her, some to become friends with her, some again to imprison her. But one thing is for sure: her appearance did not go unnoticed, and the other Leaders are ready to test her in battle! Complete her missions or make a Perfect in the Leader Wars to get her! ;December 24th, 2015 ;The Birth of a Sport Usually during the Winter Solstice, a large part of the Clint City inhabitants gather together in the All Stars' stadium to take part in the clan's New Year show. After Dorothy's traditional ice show and a friendly combat in the ring against the Huracans, the turf of the stadium is transformed into a surface entirely made up of trampolines... Then bursting into the stadium to the sound of D4 Funk's latest tune, a young woman flies and bounces on the trampolines at extreme speed before throwing a ball at the speed of light! Welcome to the first live demonstration of Gravityball! Nastanovix, the strange Roots' musician, will bring your evenings to life... or not! Fastbender, the Riots' reliable fire chief, is prepared for any disaster! Mama Killa, the Temple of the Moon luchadora, has hit the Huracan ring! LaFleur, the ex-Dodgeball champion, is on the verge of bringing about a new sporting revolution thanks to the All Stars! ;December 11th, 2015 ;A Day Like Any Other in Clint City With cold weather hitting Clint City and Christmas just around the corner, you might be mistaken in thinking everything is as it should be! But take a closer look and you'll see a strange creature who haunts the city's streets at nightfall, a boy leaping from burning buildings and even funny little gingerbread men marching around the place... Clearly, it's just another run-of-the-mill December in Clint City! Lennard, the Rescue daredevil who doesn’t know the meaning of fear! Arantxa, the Skeelz great sugar conjuror who'll melt your heart! Joy, the Bangers' designer will liven up your style! Selene, a survivor from the dark dimension, now haunts the streets... just what you want from a Nightmare recruit! ;November 27th, 2015 ;Nocturnal Operations! Just as the Pink Commando are infiltrating the Abiecromber stores to sabotage all the clothes of this temple to male-dominated society, a strange dinosaur is rampaging through the streets of Clint City sending cars flying with his supersonic speed! In the distance, sinister lighting flashes are streaking across Mount Glatz... The night seems anything but welcoming… So sit back on your sofa and Don't miss "Blood & Tropic Thunder" on pay-per-view. It's the latest action film by director, Farrera! Also available in record shops! Gum, the Raptors' little lightning streak of a dinosaur is on the loose in town! Steven Dan, the distinctly mediocre actor but now exceptional fighter is a cinematographic dilemma! After being betrayed by someone in her clan, Deborah has joined the Pussycats to make some discreet inquiries! Drak, the Frozn doctor, is determined to resolve the mystery of Mount Glatz! ;November 13th, 2015 ;Meditation and Explosions! While the bells of the Sakrohm temple ring out continually to announce the arrival of the new representative of the infinite Glibon, the Sentinel is once again battling with the Montana in one of their organ warehouses. Meanwhile the new Sentinel recruit makes his entrance by flying through a window in slow motion after being blown out by an explosion, with a few pigeons fluttering around him for effect! El Papa Gallo, the Huracan's new feathered champion (not again) takes to the ring! Dr Elisa, expert in organ removal for the Montana, has come to collect the interest owed! Tara, the new pet of the great multidimensional and infinite Glibon, stirs up the Sakrohm hierarchy! Pavel, the new Sentinel recruit, uses his knowledge of extreme situations to stop criminals! ;October 30th, 2015 ;Monster Parade! As the inhabitants of Clint City throw themselves into the great Halloween festivities, a threatening violet 'something' crawls out of the sewers connecting the city to Riotspolis. Helped by a funny looking diver emitting a strange grinding noise, it causes widespread panic on the streets. And, as if this wasn't bad enough, also going wild tonight are the Raptors who lend the whole Halloween scene the appearance of an Uchtul-like invasion. Kousto, the parasitized Piranas diver, roams the bottom of the ocean! Shaker, the electrifying Raptors maniac, is ready to blow the fuse! Pr Cushing, the obscure Riots scientist, would do well to keep a low profile... ...for Crystalis, his unwanted creation and most recent form of life, has joined the Vortex! ;October 16th, 2015 ;Third-Age Agro! We're used to the Berzerk side of town being fairly animated and after recent events their fits of destruction seemed almost negligible. However, the devastation caused by a granny on the public highway looks set to change people's opinions. Fortunately, a new La Junta recruit is going to sort out all that or at least that’s what we hope! One thing's for sure, there's no time to get bored round here! Cardigan, the unbridled All Stars commentator awaits you in the stadium or on your screens with the events as they unfold! Abey, the Jungo couturier specializing in stripes, is on the front cover of all the hottest fashion magazines! Who can stop Granny May, the Berzerk granny who’s leaving a trail of mayhem in her wake? Perhaps Walker, the new super soldier "retrieved" by La Junta! (Thanks, Dr. Vryer!) ;October 2nd, 2015 ;Kolos Vs Drakorah It hasn't been long that the inhabitants of Clint City have been able to once more rest easy in their beds... But now the Raptors have brought back a beast standing dozens of feet high, it looks like peaceful nights may once again become a thing of the past... Fortunately, the Rescue clan always have Buddy to deploy in this kind of situation and the GHEIST are sure to react one way or another! But what is that colossal roaring that can be heard in the distance..? Sequoyah is the new Rescue clan doctor and they'll definitely be needing her on a day like this! Schluck, the Vortex executioner, turns up in Clint City and will certainly not come amiss! Dj LBerto awaits you for a concert like no other... Well, that’s if the electricity holds out between now and then! Drakorah, the Raptors' Herculean three-headed pterosaur, is here! Run for your life! ;September 25th, 2015 ;Candy Shortage! Since the arrival of the Raptors in town, resupplying Clint City in essentials has become pretty complicated and it certainly hasn't been helped by their squabbling with the Fire Angels. Take sugar: you can still of course get enough to sweeten your morning coffee! But for a big guy like Dudley Ld, we’re talking several dozen pounds a day for Candy Jack to produce his daily carb intake. The shortage is taking its toll on the Nightmare Manor to the extent that Dudley has emerged from his hovel to try for himself to get his hands on some candy and believe you me, he’ll do whatever it takes! In other words, the candy-makers are living in fear! ;September 18th, 2015 ;Raging Menace Back from a trip through space, a strange student has landed on the roof of the Skeelz Academy. But while the latest hit from East Productions Company, "50 Clintz in my Pocket", is playing on the radios, a new robotic threat straight from the GHEIST base is on the verge of raining down once more on the city! Mango, the new Ulu Watu mascot juggles on the waves! Sean East, the Uppers' most gangster-style producer, is ready for business! Galactea, the Skeelz with the cosmic body, is finally back on Earth! Is the city ready to face the GHEIST's latest creation, the monstrous XU-B0t? ;September 4th, 2015 ;An Infernal Concert The stores have shut; the city dwellers have sought refuge in their homes, while the brave among them venture out. Tonight, Lizzy and her band have organized a concert in the stone quarry next to Clint City and given what happened after their last show, it's highly likely that the night ends in a heap of rubble! And who knows perhaps some surprise guests will turn up for an unforgettably violent night out... Nunavik, the ex-Frozn smooth talker is back... or is he?? Huracan member, Tengu, possessed by an unrivalled fighting ""spirit"" jumps into the ring! Berzerk bass player, Fiddler, will get you on your feet. He might even bring you to your knees with his super-charged bass! The city's most dangerous musician, Raptor member Deaf Blake, may even take to the stage! ;August 21st, 2015 ;Clint City by Night The streets of Clint City are abuzz with activity when night falls. Take the electrifying breakdancing combats in the Bangers' quarter or even the grotesque but fascinating Freaks' show. It’s also at night that goods such as small caged reptiles are sold under the counter in Montana hideouts... Everything is as it should be were it not for the petrified screams that have been recently emerging from the darkness. Rumor has it the public toilets are no longer a safe place to be! Hector, the Raptor's egg collector, is going great guns in Clint City's black market. Jungo b-girl, Salsa, has got some killer moves, going from 2-step to 12-step in the street meets! Arturo, the talented Freaks' transformist, is risking his life under the big top. Nightmare yōkai, Sukareto, pays visits to careless people who are silly enough not to listen to urban legends! ;August 7th, 2015 ;Illegal Merchandise While the area around the Raptors' junkyard is gradually transformed into a lawless zone, triceratops storm the town carrying trailers filled with savage warriors (one of whom is particularly creepy) and mysterious materials. While all this is happening, the Ulu Watu creek is hosting the Junkz's Big Summer Rave and in Riotspolis, a cry of "eureka" rings out from the Alma Mater. Riding the musical wave is Flux, the Junkz's pet otter! A chemist who knows no bounds is all set to get her hands on atoms. She's Lenora, the youngest member of the Riots' Council! Sat in the trailer of Raptor transporter, Jason, is crazed sculptor, Bones, with his sharpened instruments at the ready... ;July 24th, 2015 ;Thunder Bolt in Clint City While a summer storm causes the buildings of Clint City to tremble, on a piece of waste ground two lone figures challenge one another in single combat; one a master of an ancient martial art and the other a warrior prince from the future. However, this dramatic scene, reminiscent of a great movie ending, is suddenly interrupted by cries of battle. Under the driving rain, a band of Raptors surges forth carrying upon a makeshift throne a massive and terrifying figure ... Gats, the new Vortex warrior prince is all set to let rip in a Clint City from the past. Ramar, the Fang Pi Clang Kalaripayattu master, is on a mission to hone his skills. Free and dangerous, Raptors' wild guy, Moro, is let loose in town. Finally, Raptor chief Rex Sweig is all set to bring fear and terror to the inhabitants of Clint City. ;July 10th, 2015 ;The Second Wave! While the boiling sun beats down on the sizzling streets of Clint City, what appears to be a mirage is in fact a reality ! A new group of Raptors has broken through the police roadblocks and are leaving a trail of mayhem in their wake. It has to be said there's not a gentle one among them! Apart from perhaps one, who in spite of that is probably the most destructive of them all! Ryujin, the rōnin, has some unexpected talents to unveil! Rattle, the ruthless ex-biker won't think twice about poisoning your existence! Don't go anywhere near Romana or July will chop you up into little pieces! Capri, the prisoner with the big heart, will wipe you out if you hurt the little critters! ;June 26th, 2015 ;Jurassic Landing The ground trembles as animals long believed extinct walk the streets of Clint City alongside a pack of desperate men and women. Only the remains of their uniforms still identify them as the convicts who disappeared on flight AVE13. Otherwise they'd be nothing but a bunch of wild savages who've broken through the city walls! Having forcibly requisitioned the Clint City car scrap yard, this merry band of prisoners seem to be here for good. And now that they’ve crushed the Government's official police offensive, it remains to be seen how the other Clint City clans will react to their arrival... The Raptors are here and have turned up in force with 6 to their name! Who out of Lucky, Scarol, Annie, Oakley, Wilde and Zaria will be the first of these terrible survivors from hell to join your team? ;June 12th, 2015 ;On the Hunt of the Crazy Roots Guy! For some time now, a strange phenomenon has been occurring in Clint City: in the Huracans' amateur wrestling ring, the All Stars' training field and the Riots' thermonium mine strange holes have been appearing that lead to perfectly rectangular, mysterious tunnels. It would seem that some crazy digging fanatic is turning the subsoils into a regular piece of holey cheese! One thing’s for sure, the time has come to put a stop to it! Discover the hero of Riotspolis! Argos, the Riots' fearless doggy! Always at the ready to bowl a few blows with his bat, is All Stars' cricket champion, Aamir! A heroine of the revolution! The Huracan's incredibly talented dancer, La Salerosa! A former geek goes back to nature with dire consequences for all! Markus, the slightly crazy Roots guy! ;May 29th, 2015 ;Threat on the Beach Most of the time the beautiful Ulu Watu creek is a rather fun place to hang out as soon as the warm weather invites itself into Clint City. This year though no one had banked on the dark plans of a little yeti up to no good! Having channeled a Berzerk's rage and a Sakrohm priestess' blaze of flames towards the beach in an attempt to wreak havoc, Brok's grandson is moving on to another plan to trick Tiwi! Oh and what you can spot in the distance is a fella trying to get away from a horde of pirates at his heels... Wild and megalomaniac, Leopold - the princely Berzerk - is trying his best to stir up trouble! As she cleanses the Sakrohm's sacred flame, Hemera will also purify your soul! Tiwi's Machiavellian nemesis, Lowki, one of two Frozn geniuses, is up to his ears in mischief! Wooly , the very casual Ulu Watu treasure hunter, will unearth every buried gem down to the last! ;May 15th, 2015 ;Air Disaster! It's a catastrophe! Toro has decided to use the new GHEIST computerized weapon to hijack an airplane and make it crash on the Sentinel's HQ! And as almost all their members are currently at the Pile Tower watching the match of the new luchador, will there be enough of them there to stop the plane's descent? Fortunately, the Riots' latest flying machine could yet save the day once it's been properly tweaked by the two Sentinel gunsmiths! New lightweight Huracan, Petit Coq, flies across the ring! The GHEIST's new computerized weapon, clone L Lace01, can get into any system! The Sentinel's forgotten gunsmith, Geoffrey, emerges from his workshop! Aeronautics engineer, Archimedes, takes off at full speed! ;April 30th, 2015 ;Super-Charged Opponents Since Mina's spectacular robbery, Clint City's most infamous and terrible collector is in a total and utter rage and has handed over seven zero sums and a couple of extraterrestrial trinkets to hire the services of the Vortex clan. Sera M1 and Florida Jane are on the case but Rahi Sledon’s new invention might bring about early nightfall for the clan! Dishing out pillzas by the hundreds, meet Giacomo, the Montana guy who wanted to outdo Pino! Trying to “pacify” Clint City with laser strikes: Glover the parasitical La Junta soldier! A collector with a very dodgy code of ethics: it’s Van Heckton, the millionaire with no pity and no regrets! And finally, the Vortex's invincible crystal child metamorphosis: C Dusk! ;April 17th, 2015 ;Girls in Force! While the latest Freaks' show continues to be met with well deserved cries of horror, Solomon has organized an exceptional boxing match that will enable one woman to carve out a place for herself in the professional arena! Meanwhile the Rescue clan is once again fully operational thanks to their latest recruit and in the Frozn village, it's a sad day for new cryoplasma victims! Pussycat boxer, Roxie is determined to show all those macho men what she's made of! Matriochka, the new Freaks' attraction, conjures up terror and morbid fascination under the big top! Phoebe, the new Rescue clan stretcher-bearer, sweeps Larry up into a whirlwind of speed! Frozn potholer, Eleanore is on the verge of making an amazing discovery! ;April 3rd, 2015 ;Dimensional Fault on Deck! A downpour of potions has fallen from the sky causing the opening up of a dimensional fault on board the Piranas' ship from which strange purple tentacles are emerging. But as Pilzken likes a lie-in on Friday, you'd better not count on him this time round! Fortunately however, the Skeelz specialist is back from his travels! Roots' witch, Mildred, tries to make up for her mistakes! Dr Alma, the Piranas' Lady doctor, tests her instruments out on the raging tentacles! The Bangers' cursed saxophonist, Clifford, catches the mood of the day perfectly! Skeelz professor and monster hunter, Mandrak, to the rescue! For past news check out the Urban Rivals Wiki news archive. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the http://urban-rivals.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload upload page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. When a plane taking prisoners from Clint City to a new jail mysteriously disappeared, the Government was quick to hush it up. The truth is that following a strange breakdown, the plane disappeared into thin air in the Saudi desert to later crash in a lost world where Jurassic wildlife still prospered. Forced to come together under the leadership of Clint City's two most notorious criminals, the surviving prisoners battled against the hostile environment and ended up climbing the food chain. Now united under the name of the Raptors, the prisoners are back in town with lots of new "friends". They know full well that their plane was sabotaged and no law is going to stop them in their quest for vengeance! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Urban Rivals Wiki